


The Queens of Stormholt Part 3: Guilt

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 3: Guilt

Harsh winters were nothing new in Stormholt, and this year was no exception. Unsurprisingly, as Val lowered Kenna into their bath, the hot water felt marvelous on their cold skin. It had been a week since Severin’s attack and Val promised to take care of Kenna’s every need and desire. Staying true to her word, there was no request Kenna could make that was too small or too great and there was no time of day or night that was too inconvenient, but between taking care of Kenna and ruling Stormholt by herself, she was physically and emotionally exhausted.

Boring meetings with nobles, maintaining the peace throughout Stormholt and all the monotony was taking its toll on Val. Additionally, there was also the matter overseeing the new additions to the royal gallery; Kenna and Val, recently, commissioned portraits for all their friends to commemorate the anniversary of Azura’s death. Looking around to see the perfect spot for their new art, Val came across a painting that triggered a painful memory for her…

The piping, hot water from their bath, was just what the Queens of Stormholt needed. Self-reliant and not wanting to wait for servants to draw their baths, Kenna and Val had their bath built in their room so they could bathe whenever they wanted; it helped that they had access to Whitlock’s technical expertise and Annelyse’s unlimited resources to make it happen. As she did every day, for the past week, Val lathered up her hands and massaged soapy suds all over Kenna’s body. With practice, she had gotten adept at massaging Kenna; she paid close attention to Kenna’s body language and figured out the perfect pressure to achieve maximum relaxation for her.

While Val was in the middle of rubbing her wife’s shoulders Kenna asked about the queenly duties she was missing out on. “Don’t you dare,” said Val, “I’m handling everything, you just concentrate on enjoying yourself.” Cupping Val’s face, Kenna brought her in for a long kiss and said, “you’re right, Stormholt is in excellent hands with you in charge, I have absolute faith in you.” Looking down, Val said nothing, she was still thinking about what she saw, in the gallery, earlier. While Val continued to massage her, Kenna smiled and closed her eyes, Val made her way to Kenna’s legs; careful not to touch her wound. It was so tranquil in the bath, that Kenna could have, easily, fallen asleep, but Val’s touch was so pleasant, she stayed awake to indulge in it. Val, carefully, turned Kenna around so she could work on Kenna’s back. Resting her head on her arms, Kenna let any anxiety she was feeling melt away as Val continued with her soothing caress. Val worked her way down to Kenna’s backside, kneading her cheeks like they were two, perfect, lumps of dough and then finished with the back of Kenna’s legs.

After turning her around, Val rested Kenna’s head on her lap began to sing to Kenna with her calming, angelic voice. Singing was such a delight for Val, but until Kenna, she never let anyone else hear her and whenever Kenna felt stress or had difficulty sleeping, Val’s voice always did the trick. When Kenna awoke, they were still in the bath and she noticed that Val looked upset. “What’s wrong, my love?” Val shook her head and said, “I’m ashamed, Kenna, I love you so much, and I can’t hide my guilt any longer.” Kenna stroked Val’s cheek with her fingers, “what could you have possibly done that makes you feel this way?” she asked, “It seems to me that all you’ve done is save my life at least a dozen times, make me the happiest woman in the world and now I’ve been treated to the best week of my life. Seriously, I have felt so much pleasure and tranquility that I’m almost glad Severin stabbed me.”

Full, soft lips pressed together in an intense kiss, but it was still obvious, to Kenna, that Val was down, so she asked what else was wrong. “I was in the royal gallery today,” said Val, “and I just stared at a portrait of your mother for gods know how long. She was so beautiful, although I suppose it makes sense, considering she’s the woman who made you.” Warm memories of her mother brought a smile to Kenna’s face, but she wondered why her mother’s portrait should upset Val. When Val asked Kenna if she remember the day they met, Kenna nodded at which point Val reminded her that she insulted Queen Adriana, calling her foolish for trying to unite the Five Kingdoms.

Affectionately, Kenna stroked Val’s back up and down before asking, “why didn’t you say something before?” “I’ve wanted to apologize for a long time,” Val said, “but I felt such shame; who the hells am I to insult this wonderful woman to whom I owe so much? She planted the seeds of peace that you brought to fruition. If it wasn’t for her bringing you into this world, I would still be living as a mercenary; neither giving love to nor receiving it from anyone. I’m not worthy of this ideal life you’ve given me; not when I’ve shown her such disrespect.”

A tear ran down Kenna’s cheek, “Val, you don’t ever need to feel that way, you made a mistake and I know if my heart she would have adored you. I knew my mother and I know you; there is no one worthier to be a Queen of Stormholt than you. Believe me, my beautiful wife, I have done and said many things I wish I could take back. Yet, none of it matters because our love is stronger than anything.” Now, Val began to tear up, “Kenna, you should know that wherever your mother is, she’s very proud of you; both of the Queen and the woman that you became.”

The Queens of Stormholt wept as they pulled each other in as tight as possible and passionately kissed. After a while, they dried their eyes and Kenna said, “Val, I’m sorry that you never knew your family.” Val just shrugged and said, “it would have been nice, but you’re all the family I need.” “In that case,” said Kenna, “you should know that I’m very proud of you; adjusting to the life of a Queen hasn’t been easy, but you did so, admirably. You were wrong to say I gave you this life; you’ve earned everything you have, including your throne… and my heart.” They shared another kiss before Val dried the both of them off and carried Kenna to bed, feeling much better with the burden of guilt off her shoulders and feeling more confident, than ever, that no amount of darkness could ever stand up to the shining ray of light that was their love.


End file.
